


Discord Bingo Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a series of prompts I asked for in a Discord server regarding Undertale short drabbles that I will post hereOne word, Any character(s) or pairing and One Tag
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Lecture - Edgepuff - Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Content Warnings: UT!Papyrus, UF!Papyrus, implied injury, implied fight, swearing

As Papyrus came to, the first thing he saw was a pair of red eyelights intently searching his face. When his vision got clearer, he realised that it was Edge staring at him, the other skeleton kneeling right in front of him, one hand touching Papyrus’s sternum, emanating warmth with a red glow. He also realised that he himself was currently in a sitting position, propped up against a very uncomfortable rock that was probably already leaving bruises on his bare spine. Bare?

Oh yeah, he lost his armour to that last magic attack that knocked him out.

Before he had time to react, Edge immediately grabbed him with his other hand, shaking his shoulder a bit as the red eyelights gained a sharper tone.

“What in Toriel’s name were you thinking?” Edge’s voice was as cold as his eyelights sharp, leaning closer to Papyrus. “When I tell you to run, you fucking run, that was the deal, wasn’t it? I give you orders and you obey because you cannot act like a hero in my world and you cannot do these completely moronic choices where you think you can just decide what the better option is! We do not do ‘better’ we do efficient choices so we can live another goddamm day so next time…Next time do not even dare…”

Papyrus slowly blinked before putting his hand on the other’s that was resting on his sternum, still pumping healing magic into him relentlessly. ( ~~he couldn’t ignore how Edge’s hand was shaking and he knew it wasn’t just from exhaustion. It would have been pretty hard not to notice that crack in the other’s voice while Edge talked to him)~~. He felt a weak, but honest and sad little smile on his own face.

“Swear.”

Papyrus watched as Edge fell into a stunned silence, the flow of the healing magic stuttering before he heard Edge let out a tiny chuckle that the other would have denied as sounding desperate. That was okay, Papyrus would have denied it in Edge’s name as well. So he only reacted to the other’s action, when Edge leant closer, foreheads finally touching in a relieved matter as the cavern in Waterfall they hid in stayed blissfully silent for the moment. They undoubtedly needed a muted moment right now, after all this and what was about to be ahead of them still.


	2. Pressure - Kedgeup - Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and Content Warnings: UT!Sans, UF!Papyrus, unhealthy coping mechanism, implied collapsed building, implied claustrophobia, mentions of panic attack

The girder moved another couple of centimetres as a new pile of rubble fell on it and Edge bit back a groan, feeling the iron pushing him down even more towards the body lying under him.

“You know, this could be worse.” Sans said as he looked up at Edge, eyelights shrinking as the tensity in them increased. “I mean, it’s pushing down on me, pushing down on you and well, no man asked for that.”

It took Edge’s mind a few seconds to catch up with what Sans said and when it did, he stilled and stared into the other’s eyelights, moments away from opening his mouth to tell Sans off. That’s when he noticed it: as their ribs were pressed against one another, he felt the fluttering of Sans’s Soul, a loud magical hum that spoke more than the half hidden fear written on his face.

It wasn’t hard to figure it out. Sans and his own brother, Red, always had that same kind of tactic, fully emerging into the surreal situation itself and laughing along, rather than drown in it, becoming the joke itself for the universe to laugh about. Unhealthy coping mechanism at best and open provocation towards enemies at worst. But… Edge couldn’t lie: There were times when it helped. When it was better putting your mind elsewhere so you don’t think of every potential way situations can go wrong like this one. Edge didn’t support it, not one bit, especially in the long run, but…in their world where seconds can save lives, you never had time for a panic attack or an existential crisis. So at the end of it all, he understood. That is why he just waited a few seconds before he sighed, trying to move his legs again as he replied.

“When we get out of this, the first thing I am going to do is strangle Red for showing you that CD.”

The smallest hint of relief showed up on Sans’s face as he tried to move his legs as well. “There is no shame in liking Queen, Edgelord. This is the real life after all, not just fantasy.”

Yep, Edge was definitely going to kill Red, _~~if~~_ when they dealt with this situation.


End file.
